But I Won't Do That
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Teddy loves Billy. A lot. But when there's this thing he won't do for him, Billy ends up realizing he has a lot in common with Noh-Varr. What else can Teddy do but be jealous?


I don't own YA.

A/N:

I kind of don't care how well this fits in with what the volume's going to be, or even if they're OOC XD; I needed to get this out of my system. Love me some jealous!Teddy-bb.

And yes that's a Meat Loaf reference in the title. It wrote itself in. Oy.

* * *

**_But I Won't Do That_**

Teddy loved Billy with all his heart. Adored him. Cherished him as the one person that mattered the most, because he was. He said it before, he'd gladly say it again - he'd do anything for Billy - Anything.  
Of course, there were times when he wanted to eat those words. At least, add some reservations, maybe a condition or two, rules.  
Oh, don't get him wrong, he'd still die for the guy in the blink of an eye. But 'anything' was really such a strong word sometimes. Like right then, when Billy had _that_ look in his eyes, and Teddy caught a glimpse of the pre-ordered tickets by accident earlier that day.  
Now, true, they both put up with a lot of each other's quirks and hobbies if only to spend more time together, but - and this was true for the both of them - a line had to be drawn.

"No." Teddy said as soon as Billy opened his mouth to speak, never once letting the mage utter even a word. He felt Billy's hand twitch against his, and he made a point of holding on a bit more tightly.

"But I didn't even say-"

"Your eyes haven't shut up since this morning."

Billy huffed and narrowed his eyes at the blond.  
"How can you be both charming and obnoxious at the same time?"

"It's part of my charm." Teddy replied easily with a grin Billy rolled his eyes at.

"My prince charming." He muttered, only to be rewarded with a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love it when your sass is showing."

"Oh no, you can't sweet-talk your way out of this one." Billy objected and pulled a bit away, though still didn't let go of Teddy's hand.  
Teddy mock-pouted for a moment before he pulled Billy closer again.

"C'mon, we've been through this. I just don't _do_ musicals."

A sound not unlike a sob left Billy, but he dropped the act soon enough, instead offering Teddy a genuinely pleading look.  
"But it's not just _any_ musical this time-"

"That's what you always say."

"But this time I mean it!"

"That's what-"

"_Look_-" Billy growled and held his hand up in a silencing manner. "I had to _kill_ for those tickets, alright? ...figuratively speaking." He added at the amused look in Teddy's eyes.  
"Please, Teddy? You always say you'll go with me, but whenever we get the chance... 'it's not my thing'."

"Well, it's not." Teddy agreed. "And we both know how this plays out. Only unlike in 'Sounds of Music', I can't fast-forward parts."

Billy glared openly at that.  
"I hate it when you do that."

"See?" The blond half cooed in a soothing manner. "I'm too likely to demand to know why they break into song all of a sudden."  
That appeared to be enough of a finishing blow, and Teddy smiled a bit apologetically at the blank look Billy offered him. He did feel bad about it, seeing how Billy already bought the tickets, but he really should've asked, first...

"Maybe next time?" He asked, seeing how Billy seemed sincerely saddened by this.

"The stars would sooner align."

"...probably."

The topic was finally abandoned in favor of at first a long silence, where they walked closer to each other, and then a mutually favored topic, and some more skinship. It was in this happier state of mind that they reached the rendezvous point where Kate and Noh-Varr were waiting for them. Noh was busy talking about something, probably one of his Earth passions, judging by the look in his eyes and how he used his hands when he spoke. Kate was quiet and had that fond look on her face, as she often did when bearing witness to Noh's passionate antics. The newcomers felt like they were intruding, but then again, they did set to meet, didn't they?

"Greetings." Billy declared and held up his hand in a priestly blessing gesture.  
Kate smiled and waved, while Noh happily returned the gesture he already knew was part of modern pop-culture.

"Hey, you're early." The girl said, making Teddy check his watch.

"I thought we were late?"

She shook her head.  
"Only if everyone else were here. But expecting Loki and America to even be here at all, least of all on time, is a bit..."

"Point made."

"Where are they? Any clue?"

She shrugged.  
"Probably off somewhere, with her punching him to her heart's content."

Teddy let out a small, dreamy sigh.  
"Such a beautiful relationship."

Kate quirked a brow behind her sunglasses.  
Billy snorted.

"Oh, c'mon, Katie, it's _Loki_. Do you really think he'd put up with it if he didn't _enjoy_ it?"

The two appreciated the distressed look on her face for a moment before changing the subject.

"Well, seeing how we have some time to burn - what did we catch you two in the middle of?" Teddy asked and leaned a bit closer to Billy, to the point their shoulders touched.

"Oh!" Noh exclaimed and looked far too happy to answer, but Kate made a point of beating him to it.

"Noh was just telling me about this new musical that's all the rage, apparently."

Teddy felt Billy's hold on his hand tighten.

"It's magnificent!" Kate's partner declared before he could be interrupted again, and seemed quite passionate, as was usually the case with such topics.  
Billy shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"All the critics I respect gave it the highest scores. The cast is brilliantly picked, and the orchestra is one of the finest around." Noh explained easily with a glint in his eyes, one Teddy recognized. It was no surprise to him, then, that the next to speak was Billy.

"What about the stage crew? Props and decorations? I heard they put together a pretty impressive set for this."

"Yes!" Noh practically cheered and pointed at Billy. "It's amazing! I know all about the rotating door, but what really got me was in act five-"

"Aah!" Billy yelped and pulled his hand away from Teddy's in order to cover his ears. "Shut it! Spoilers!"

Kate giggled while Noh seemed genuinely perplexed. Teddy on his part stood aside and watched as the debate resumed, a bit more carefully this time. Noh and Billy both seemed to be into it, throwing questions and exclamations back and forth. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, which was in itself a good thing, if not for the fact Teddy was beginning to feel left out. It was true Billy and he didn't share every last one of their passions, nor did they feel the need to, but right then it made Teddy feel painfully uneasy. To watch Billy get along so well with Noh, who could get just as excited as they could, over the same things as Billy, who seemed to have a chemistry with the guy, who loved things Teddy didn't, who was, let's be honest, drop dead gorgeous and sexy-

"I can't believe you saw it already." Billy said longingly, snapping Teddy out of his thoughts. The blond blinked before studying Billy's face. Ah, he looked satisfied after that heated exchange...

"I didn't, not really." Noh replied, making Billy gap.

"What- but you know so much about it! How-"

"I tapped into the premiere showing's recording devices from my ship. I watched it live, but from afar."

Teddy was sure he never saw Billy's eyes shining so brightly, at least, not without magic involved.

"That's just cool."

Noh grinned in a smug manner, only to shake his head next.  
"But it's nothing compared to actually being there. Unfortunately, it's sold-out weeks from now. I'd have to kill someone to get in."

Then it happened. The shine in Billy's eyes changed, and his expression became that of realization, and then - excitement. Teddy caught on instantly - there _was_ one available ticket, actually. And Billy was about to give it away.

"That's-"

Teddy really couldn't blame him.  
That didn't mean he was going to go along with it.

"That's too bad." Teddy declared and took advantage of Billy's momentary confusion to pull him close with an arm around his waist. Billy blinked at him, but Teddy went on.

"I know it's hard. We almost had to kill for _our_ tickets."

The look on Billy's face was a mixture of awe and annoyance, and Teddy met it with casual aloofness.

"You're lucky." Noh offered, for the time being oblivious to how Billy's eyes once again couldn't shut up, and Teddy's were being as equally vocal.

"Yep. Lucky." Teddy grinned. "So, this Friday-"

"Saturday." Billy corrected and seemed to have accepted the fact Teddy changed his mind, even if for dubious reasons.

"Saturday we're going out, huh." Teddy hummed and seemed thoughtful. "I hope the dress code isn't too strict."

The conversation progressed after that, with Noh trying to tiptoe around spoilers and Teddy not letting Billy get more than two inches away from him. All the while Kate kept to her silence, thinking just how much she loved her boys, each and every one of them.


End file.
